Tug Of War
by SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Snow White is thrown into the struggles of ruling her kingdom single-handedly. She begins to feel herself sinking into an endless chasm of responsibility, but someone's come to dig her out; Regina Mills. SnowQueen AU
1. Rain To Stifle The Flames

**Please leave some feedback for me and I hope you enjoy!**

Snow

I couldn't do it. Mother and father aren't here to help me. The only help I have in ruling the kingdom is the constant stress of being a terrible queen for my people. Of course I had Johanna and the other maids, chefs, knights, and castle workers, but it wasn't the same.

I could barely walk in these uncomfortably heeled shoes, let alone rule the second-largest kingdom in the realm, without any royal monarch helping whatsoever.

I could always ask Abigail's or Thomas's fathers, but I feel like it wouldn't go so well, so I decided to tough it out myself.

The coach hit a large bump that jostled the carriage. I reached up to make sure my hair wasn't falling out of my braid. I've always wanted Johanna to teach me to braid my own hair, but she dismissed me with a wave of her hands and told me that royals never did their own hair.

There have been talks of rebels in the eastern villages. Nobody ever tells me why, only expect me to fix it before we have a rebellion on our hands. They don't need to tell me anything, it's because they don't want a 14-year-old running around making decisions for them before being crowned Queen.

The first village we were stopping at was the farthest village from the border. The coach halted suddenly and a few seconds later, a footman opened my door. I held my dress above my calves and climbed out through the small door. I looked around and some people stared at our arrival, while others immediately started yelling horrifying threats my way. I knew to not let any of it get to me, but it really hurt when I was supposed to help these people. Instead, they hate me.

Knights came up from behind me and grabbed hold of my arms.

"You're gonna have to dissolve this, we're just here to protect you," one knight whispered to me. I gulped and tightened my hold on his elbow. They led me to a box in the middle of the village. I climbed up and stood a few inches taller than some people, others would be taller than me if I wore eight-inch heels.

"Please, calm down," I ordered. I've been taught about being confident, but I couldn't tell if it was effective, at least until they all settled down. I now realize the power I actually hold over them. "I know you all are opposed to me being your ruler," I started, before they all shouted curses and nonsense I couldn't pick out over their shouting. the one knight attached to my arm detached himself and backed them away from my box.

"I know I may not be qualified to rule in your eyes, but I assure you, I've been having lessons on the proper etiquette of being queen and suitable ruling for this kingdom. The last thing we all want is for us all to collapse in our rage and displeasure. I will do _everything _in my power to make all parties happy with a reasonable limit." After finishing my speech, they didn't immediately start yelling, which helped my jumping nerves.

"How are we supposed to solve our problems like land ownership when we have a child as a leader," one burly man asked from in front of the knight pushing people back.

"Well, I'm not only known for my looks, I'm also great at problem-solving. Even if I needed help coming to a reasonable decision, I will ask someone who actually rules a kingdom to help, if that helps your worries." He went silent, and so did the rest of the crowd. "Thank you all for being so understanding, it's not easy adapting to a sudden change like this." The crowd dispersed after realizing I had nothing more to say, and I couldn't help but feel proud at dissipating a rage within a village so quickly.

"Don't get your hopes up, this village was the calmest of them all." I shivered as the other knight helped me off my box and led me back to my coach.

I climbed out at the stop of the coach again and knew this would be worse than the first village by the smell of something burning. Fires were being set throughout the entire village while villagers waved varying weapons and threats at me. I breathed hard through my nose and walked across to the stone pavement holding my chin high.

More knights were at my side blocking the people pointing swords and farming equipment at my face. We reached the centre of the square where they surrounded me in a tight circle while I climbed up onto a staircase of an inn.

"Please, settle down," I yelled. The people weren't as lenient as I hoped they would and instead, thrust their swords in the air while shouting loaded threats aimed for me.

"Everyone calm down or I shoot," I yelled, drawing my bow. Immediately everyone shushed; they'd already heard of my conquest against Dead Eye. "You all need to understand that this situation is unlike any I've come across,"

"That's 'cause you're too young," one plump woman shouted, balancing a child on her hip.

"I know I'm young, but do you really think I'd risk my kingdom's wellbeing because of naivety? I'm in the midst of training for my ruling as Queen, and it's going exquisitely. I'm not nearly finished yet, but I know more than you think. If any of this is about my presence in court and how I will act, rule, and judge, I've been fully trained to make the smartest decisions for our kingdom. You'll have to learn to tolerate my age for now, but I _know_ I am qualified to protect this kingdom to my last dying breath. I just hope I've convinced you as well. I'm sure you all can guess how this kingdom will fall to ashes if a riot were to plague this kingdom, so if not for confidence in my ruling, stop for your wellbeing's." I exhaled a shaky breath before climbing down to a silence among the people, aside from the clicking of my heels.

I climbed back into the coach without looking back to the burning village. Johanna told me to face forwards and not look back when leaving anywhere, it reinforced people of my confidence.

"You're better at speaking than I thought you were," a knight told me before helping me into my seat.

"I got my gift at making speeches from my mother, I've heard," I replied. He shut the door and I heard the knights climb onto their horses before speeding off for the third and final village. As I waited for our arrival, I fiddled with the fletching on my arrow, brushing the feathers up and down around my fingertips.

The coach skidded to a stop so suddenly I fell forward to the cushioned bench opposite me.

"Sorry," the coachman called out to me.

"That's quite alright," I said, climbing back out. This village was better than the last, but worse than the first. People were shouting over one another with more weapons and hung-up dolls that looked like me before shooting and slicing at them. I shivered and inched back into the arms of the knights beside me. Again, I climbed on something that made me look taller and held the knight's hands for balance. Without yelling, I had everyone's attention. I was just about to start speaking when something-some_one-_caught my eye. Her tan skin and dark eyes burning into mine almost brought me to my knees. I couldn't deal with this now, not with her attention on me. An older woman was beside her, holding onto her shoulder possessively. I physically shook my head to discard all thoughts before speaking. From the corner of my eye, she smiled.

"I know you hate me right now, but I've gone over this with other villages, this isn't the way to go. I'm well aware of my age and inexperience with running a kingdom, but I'm smarter than I look." Instead of catching the pretty girl's eyes, I caught the old woman's maybe her mother, who tilted her head in curiosity and consideration. "I make up for my inexperience with common sense, wisdom, and protectiveness of this kingdom and your safety. I will do _everything_ in my power to meet the needs of all of you. I if I ever need help ruling, I will seek guidance from other rulers, monarchs, or mentors. I would never risk the future of my future kingdom for anything. I would also like to call attention to King Louise's kingdom years ago, which drowned in the people's own outrage. We all don't want our kingdom to fall to a demise as awful as their's did." As soon as I finished talking, an outrageously loud boom of thunder shook the town, followed by a heavy drizzle of rain. People jumped and abandoned their stubborn anger in favour of a dry house.

"Princess, I'm sorry to disturb you, but this storm is too big to go back. The roads are already dangerous to travel on. We should stay in the inn," the coachman said nervously.

"That sounds fine by me. I'll get a room," I said.

"No, I'll do it. You go into the tavern and wait. Someone will order you something to eat." I was about to convince him that I could do it myself, but my stomach gurgled at the thought of food.

"Thank you," I said, before following everyone into the inn. I looked around at the tables while my knights went upstairs or got food, and immediately snagged my eyes on _her. _I shuffled over to her.

"May I sit," I asked.

"Of course, mother probably won't be joining me anyway," she muttered, glaring at her mother's face flirting with a emotionless grin painting her wrinkled face.

"I'm Snow," I said, offering her a hand. I heard her laugh through the daze she sucked me into.

"Regina," she said, smiling softly. "Are you gonna buy me a drink?"


	2. Not So Innocent, Am I?

**Please send feedback and I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm altering something a little bit again. Snow is fourteen, Regina is sixteen, to make it less weird. I'm sorry this isn't super _romantic _yet, but I'm getting there, I don't want to rush it like my other stories. :)**

I was a good kid. I never spoke out of turn, I always followed my father's rules, and I spoke kindly to others. At least I made it _look _like I was a good kid when father died. Everything he taught me was thrown out the window once her dark eyes met mine.

"That's a nice name," I said. She cringed slightly.

"I don't like it. My mother keeps telling me it means 'Queen,' but that's what she wants."

"Oh. It's very beautiful, if that helps."

"It does," she said suddenly, looking down and smiling to herself. My chest fluttered.

"So, that drink?"

"Of course." Regina waved over a skinny girl with blonde hair, balancing a tray of empty glasses on her hip.

"A scotch and a juice, please," she told the girl. She nodded and walked off carefully.

"Isn't a scotch a bit heavy," I asked.

"How would you know, you can't drink it yourself. And trust me, I can handle it," she said cockily. I didn't doubt her for a second.

"My father used to drink it. I _may have _taken a few sips after he died, but no one is supposed to know that."

"I suppose not," she muttered. The familiar red blush painted my cheeks, and even if I looked down, she could see it, smirking to herself. The girl came back with our drinks.

"Cheers, to our princess," Regina said to me quietly, hoping not to draw attention to us. I raised my glass to hers. She took a hearty sip before bringing her glass to the table with a small clutter. She looked like she was about to speak, but she just looked at me, with her gaze fixed on my lips.

"So why did your mom name you 'Regina?'"

"She loves power, and she hopes to give me the same." I nodded along slowly. "Why are you named Snow? I've wondered that since I heard your name when your birth was announced."

"My mother named me Snow, because my skin is white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony. I don't really like it. It's poetic, but I want a normal name."

"I love it. It suits you, she was certainly right," she commented, glancing over my features, checking off each little anecdote of my name.

"Thanks."

We talked all night, disturbed by only the guards coming to tell me to get upstairs for bed and the tavern girl interrupting us with drink refills, but once the third round came, Regina pushes away the scotch. She wasn't drunk, but her words were slurring together slightly.

"Your mother doesn't sound very fun," I said slyly, like she was across the room. In actuality, we were the only ones left in the room. She laughed loudly and somehow gracefully, a sound I could be drunk on for the rest of my life. I hoped I would.

"She really isn't." I tried to stop sleep from taking over, but I was yawning ferociously before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry I've been keeping you up, I think you should go to bed."

"Don't worry about me, I'm not tired," I said. She could immediately hear the exhaustion in my small voice and dragged me upstairs.

"Nonsense, you're very tired. You did so much today, you stopped, what, three riots? You need to sleep. You don't want to fall asleep in the carriage tomorrow, do you?"

"I mean, it has really soft cushions," I reasoned. She only chuckled and continued dragging me upstairs to the room the knights got me.

"You can come in if you want," I offered.

"I can't. Mother will be waiting for me, but I hope to see you again soon, Snow White."

"Me too. Visit tomorrow?"

"Of course. Good night."

"'Night Regina." I threw a smile at her over my shoulder and climbed into bed. When I closed my eyes, her glowing smile was shining back against my eyelids. I went to sleep grinning.

—

Someone knocking on the door scared me awake from the dream of the very woman that made my heart pulse as fast as it was now. I clutched a hand against the base of my neck.

"Come in," I gasped out. Regina burst into the room and sat down. "Oh, I thought you were a guard, I'm not even dressed."

"I don't mind. How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I lied,"you?"

"I slept like a rock." Her face slowly lit up, and I couldn't help but mirror her joy. I stood up and peeled my nightgown off my body, but instead of turning like I thought she would, her eyes drew a line as in her by inch was revealed through the white fabric. My body flushed under her gaze. I walked across the room to get to my light blue dress, and felt her gaze on my backside. I pulled it on and she was right behind me, helping me with the strings of corset.

"Thank you," I choked out. She only smiled and led me downstairs.

"I asked my Mother if you could come to breakfast and she said yes. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd be delighted. Let me just talk to the coachman about staying for a little longer." I escaped the burning heat of the room making my body slightly sweaty all over. A hand fluttered to my abdomen. Nobody has had an effect on me like that. I talked to the guards that were waiting downstairs for me already, but they wouldn't let me go without someone to come with.

"I'll be fine. I trust her, she's barely three years older than me. She's safe."

"You met her yesterday, princess. I just want to make sure you're safe." Something in me snapped.

"I'm aware of that, but I am perfectly fine by myself. She is perfectly safe, and so are my decisions, so please don't butt in and let me go independent."

"But Your Highness…"

"I can take care of myself, remember? C'mon Graham, you taught me how to use a sword in the first place. I'll take that. Okay? Happy?" I had him in a corner.

"Yes, Your Highness." I grinned a victorious smile and ra back up the stairs.

"I can come, and I even got out of having a guard come with," I said after crashing through the door ecstatically. She jumped in surprise and grinned.

"Great. I'll take you."

"Lead the way," I said. She walked out of the room, but I stayed behind for a second to adjust my sword onto my hip, covering it by the folds of my dress.

"How do you walk in that," Regina asked.

"I'm used to it. This is one of my smallest dresses. My father loved giving me fluffy pink ones." Regina broke out into unbelieving laughter.

"You? In a pink floofy dress?"

"There at the very back of my wardrobe right now. I don't like any of my dresses, but I'm not allowed to wear my riding gear or castle clothes outside of castle grounds."

"I hate it," she groaned, gesturing to her own lilac dress. It was thin and slightly see-through, with a white fabric under the sheer purple.

"May I just say it fits you gorgeously," I said timidly. She blushed and giggled to herself.

"Come through here," Regina said, leading me by the hand through a gap between houses and to a dirt road.

"Walking? We have to _walk?" _

_"_Oh, you'll be fine, princess." I laughed. She didn't let go of my hand, only held it tighter between us, swinging them with every other step.

"So, where do you live?"

"Well, it's a little ways from the village, but we still go to events." I nodded understandingly.

"The country out here is pretty," I said thoughtfully, barely taking my eyes off of her face to gaze at the swaying weeds and flowers around me.

"I've spent as many hours as I could out here."

"What's your father like," I asked randomly.

"He's a very kind man. He loves me, very much, but he's…well, you'll see." We passed a cluster of trees, and suddenly, a castle replaced them; not as big as ours, but close enough.

"Regina, is this-"

"Yes. I'm afraid I'm all too fond of your life," she sighed. I heard the hint of displeasure and understood completely what she felt.

"So are you…you know, royalty?"

"Not technically, but my parents are important. They don't tell me anything, though. I think they're a viscount or viscountess or something. I'm not sure, but I know I don't want to be a part of that," she said, laughing like it was impossible.

"I can see you being a powerful ruler," I said sincerely. She smiled and laughed once more. She led me through a large, black iron gate with swirls in the middle and over the top.

"Very fancy," I muttered impressed. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. A cobblestone path swerved to the right and led to the wide stairs at the entrance of the palace. The path wound from around the stairs back around to another gated entrance. A carriage was just leaving on the other side of the path.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know. I'm not really keen on finding out," she huffed lightly.

"Me neither." She let go of my hand quickly as the same woman with her hand on Regina's shoulder yesterday had appeared.

"Regina, dear, you're late."

"I'm sorry mother. I wasn't thinking about the time. Is breakfast ready?"

"Now now, don't get ahead of yourself. Introduce me to your friend."

"Snow, this is my mother, Cora, and my father, Henry." A man with greying hair came out from behind Cora standing in front of the door to shake my hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Sir."

"Call me Henry," he said. "Come in, breakfast is ready." He brushed past Cora, glaring at him. I snuck in beside Regina and gazed up at the high ceilings, the floors so shiny I could see my reflection, and the winding marble stairs. Regina grabbed my arm and wound it in hers, pulling me along into the dining room.

Fruits, pancakes, meats, and breads were laid out on the tables in fancy dishes in the middle. I hesitated in the doorway, barely feeling my feet under me move with Regina pulling at me.

"What's wrong," she asked, concern lacing her voice and inside her brown eyes.

"Nothing." I sat down beside her, and it was hard to remember my manners, harder than it usually was. I dished up a small plate. Cora did not join us, instead storming past the dining room to some part of the palace.

"Please, take as much as you want," Henry offered,"we have plenty." I smiled and nodded gratefully, peeking a glance at Regina biting into an apple slice with confidence. I smiled softly and reached for a bowl of oranges.

—

"This is my room," Regina said, opening her white door. It was spacious and warm. Her bed was against the left wall, dressed in lavender sheets and matching pillows. A nightstand stood to the right of it, with a book with bent pages marking her spot. A windowsill with purple cushions was opposite to me, with throw pillows decorating the seat, and another book sitting on the cushion. A bookshelf stood beside her windowsill, and near that, a desk with something sketched onto it. A large armchair was sat in front of a grey brick fireplace.

"This is so pretty," I muttered. She grinned.

"Purple's my favourite colour," she said shyly. I laughed.

"Mine's white."

"Because of your name?"

"No, it's just…pretty." She nodded and shut her door. I walked over to the desk.

"Did you draw this," I asked, holding up a slip of paper with a blue bird sketched on it.

"Yes, but I'm fairly bad."

"No, this is beautiful. Better than I can do."

"If you like…you can keep it, I guess." I smiled.

"I need a signature, I think. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't get to claim it as yours." She rolled her eyes jokingly at me and scribbled a signature on it. She turned back around and stood less than a foot away, with our noses almost touching.

"Here," she said coyly,"it's all yours."


	3. I Dreamt of Heaven

**Please send feedback and I hope you enjoy. I hope you're all staying safe, love you all!**

I folded and stuffed the sketch into my dress folds. She took my hand and led me over to her windowsill, placing her book on her bed.

"I think I've read that one before," I said, as I felt her hand tugging me down to the purple cushions.

"I haven't met very many people who've read _I Dreamt of Heaven _before. Mother recommended it to me." I twisted my hands in my lap, watching Regina look out the window. Her face was reflected in the glass, and she delicately traced a finger over the pane. I bit my lip in an attempt to hide my smile.

She turned to me and smiled brightly. This time, I didn't bother hiding my grin. I hope she knows how happy she makes me.

"So, how did you find yourself tasked in defusing a string of riots? You're only a princess, and a young one too."

"I volunteered. My head of the royal guard thought I was ready, so I took it on." Regina nodded and pursed her lips, looking back out the window.

"Do you think your Head Guard would mind if you stayed for the day?"

"I promised him I'd be back soon, but I can visit later, if that's okay."

"Of course. My parents are leaving in three days, and they'll be gone for five days, so you could even stay over."

"That sounds lovely." We both smiled at each other, swimming in the other's eyes, before Henry called her.

"C'mon." Regina held out a hand and stood up. I took her hand and pulled myself up and found myself being tugged behind her, her hand never leaving mine.

Henry was in the entryway, face to face with one of the guards.

"I'm afraid you're needed, Snow. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure's all mine. Thank you for breakfast. See you later, Regina." The guard turned to let me past him and I bounced down the steps.

"Bye Snow," I heard her mumble. I looked over my shoulder to see her wiggling her fingers in a small wave. I beamed before I turned back to the coach.

The footman held out his arm and I held onto it as I clambered into the coach. I looked out the window once the carriage started pulling away, to catch a glimpse of Regina smiling and waving. I waved back.

I fell asleep on the ride back, like Regina predicted, but that only made the ride seem shorter. My dreams were bright and sunny and featured Regina's chocolatey eyes and coy smile burning my heart. It wasn't excruciating, it was more just a small blip of pain that showed just how much I missed her, a simple engraving on my heart, claiming that I was hers, and she was mine.

A guard woke me up by violently shaking my shoulder. I gasped a flung a hand out, punching him square in the chest gear.

"Careful, your highness. We've arrived."

"Where?" I felt a throbbing in my head, accompanied by a dull pain where my head was leant against the wood beside me.

"…the palace. Where else?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." I rubbed my eyes with my fists and stood up. The guard held out a hand for me steady myself, but I ignored it and jumped out.

"What is there for business today," I asked.

"Nothing today, but tomorrow you're to attend a dinner."

"Where's that?"

"Here. The Marquess of the palace is hosting a dinner, and everyone in the castle is to attend, as well as a few allies outside the kingdom." I nodded and walked along beside him through the entryway.

"Oh, before I forget, I'm going to the eastern village we last visited."

"Really?"

"…yes. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said I was going," I snapped. He nodded and quickly left.

I wasn't sure what a Marquess was, or what he did, but I didn't know a lot about job descriptions for royals. Like everything else, nobody liked to fill me in. If I hadn't met him before, I'm assuming that he doesn't help a fourteen-year-old run a kingdom for his job.

I slipped past the maids asking me how the journey was, but I didn't answer. I wound around corners and into my chambers. I slipped off my heels and felt the soothing feeling of the cold stone floor on my bare feet. I exhaled slowly and let a smile light my face.

I went to the balcony and looked over the courtyard. People were bustling below me and going about their day. Guards walking around and chatting with one another as they swapped off their shifts. Maids carrying laundry baskets or flowers wandering around, small children ran around giggling and wielding sharps sticks, and merchants selling goods. There weren't as many people in the courtyard as I thought there would be, but it was always bustling.

I fished around in my pocket for the Regina's sketch and unfolded it. Below her signature, a little note was written.

_I hope we can stay friends for a long time_. I smiled to myself. I shuffled over to my bed and rested my hand on the thin string of a bell. I never liked using the bell, but I used it when I really needed something. I yanked hard on the rope twice and waited. A woman burst through the doors, panting slightly.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can I get a picture frame made for this?" I held up the sketch to her and she nodded.

"I'll alert the woodworker. Anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thank you." She nodded and left. For now, I put the sketch down gently on my bedside table. I glanced outside once more before I swung my legs off the bed.

I ran through the halls, through the Great Hall, and to the library. I took my usual place in the armchair near the large bay window, sitting directly in the sunlight streaking through the glass. I wandered through the shelves and pulled out the book I was looking for.

I curled up in the chair like a cat, holding _I Dreamt Of Heaven _in my fingers. I fingered open the book and read until the sunlight no longer fell over my face, but spread across the wood floor, just barely above the horizon. I heard a small chime from behind me and I put down the book, folding over the corner of the page I finished on.

I wasn't the only one who used the bells, whenever anyone needed my attention, they rung. At this time, I assumed it was dinner.

I made my way to the dining hall when a plump woman ran up to me holding something in her hands. I recognized her as a maid, she was just hired to replace Liv, who was taking a pregnancy leave.

"Your Highness, I'm so so sorry. I thought you were in your chambers, so I brought you a cup of tea. I didn't see the paper and I spilled." She held up the drenched sketch of the bluebird in front of me. The lines were streaking and blurring together, so it formed faint lines, rather than it's previous bird.

"You…ruined it. This was a gift from my friend, and you spilled tea on it." My sorrow soon blended into a sea of devastated anger.

"I'm sorry, truly."

"You ruined it! Why didn't you check to see if I was _actually _in my chambers? Even if I wasn't in there, you still put the tea on my bed stand, as if I was there to drink it." My voice grew louder and she drew back. My mouth spewed words that I couldn't hear anymore, but I could feel the anger in my face. Her hands were shaking as they held out the soggy paper to me. I snatched it from her hands and crumpled it up into a sopping wet ball.

"This was a _gift," _I said much more gently. She bowed her head.

"Do you want me to dispose of it, now that it isn't-"

"Yes. Please." She took back the paper and ran along to somewhere else in the castle, where she was free from my rage. I slumped my shoulders and trudged to dining hall. I realized I might've overreacted to her small mistake, but I held Regina's drawing dear to me. Maybe her message had something to do with that outburst but I'll have to apologize for _my _mistake of yelling at her.

First, I would attend dinner, then I would see about writing her a letter of apology.

_Madi_

_I'm very sorry for my outburst before dinner. It was a silly thing for me to have gotten angry at, but in the future, you should be a little more careful. I understand you're new here, and I understand that everyone makes mistakes. I have to warn you, though. I may have another unreasonable outburst like this one, so if it comes down to it, don't hesitate in putting me in my place. _

_Sincerely, Snow. _

I folded the paper and handed it to a passing maid in the halls.

"Can you give this to Madi please? I'm not sure she wants to talk to me." She nodded and went back down the hall.

* * *

The dinner with the marquess went smoothly, I think, but I still don't know what it was about. Nobody ever tells me anything, acting it's something I couldn't understand. Sometimes I'd notice the guards and knights cease their conversations when I'm passing in the halls, then start back up in a whisper once I was gone. Every Thursday, the maids have been gathering in their private rooms, or in the kitchen to talk for hours on end. Whenever I asked what was going on, they'd tell me it was 'unfit for a young princess's ears.' I'll show them unfit for a young princess's ears.

I heard the small whispering of knights outside the coach, but I ignored them. I didn't think so many knights were needed in taking me to Regina's village, but they insisted they tagged along. I pulled out my book and held it close to my face, to stop the blurring of the words in my vision every time the carriage hit a large bump.

"Your Highness, we're nearly there," the coachman called out. I poked my head outside the window

"Thank you." I shoved my book back into my brown leather pack and bounced my knee. I insisted to Johanna that I wore more casual clothes, instead of the normal gown she made me wear when I made a public appearance. Because _God forbid _I be seen wearing pants.

The carriage stopped abruptly, shooting me forwards until I nearly hit my head on the wall opposite me. I swung my pack onto my back and leapt out of the carriage before a knight could let me out.

"I'll see you in a few days," I called out to the footman. An array of chuckles sounded behind me as I ran up the steps to where Regina was waiting, leaning against the doorway. I flashed her a grin, and she did the same. The same burned engravement she had on my heart flashed suddenly behind my eyes. I took her hand as she led me inside.


	4. Uneven Footing

**I'm going to be updating fanfictions all over the place, because some I have ideas for and with others, I don't. That doesn't mean I'm sidelining them, but I'm just trying to think of things to do for the story. Sorry, please send feedback and I hope you enjoy! Stay safe, love you all!**

"What do you want to do first? We have a few days to ourselves, so we can do plenty of things around here," She said, excitement lighting up her beautiful complexion. She was wearing her hair in a tight braid down her back, a periwinkle riding jacket, a white blouse, and tight-fitting riding pants that made me blush when looking at her. She was stunning.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged. She grinned wickedly and pulled me off through the castle and through a large white door. She took me outside and led me off to a wood structure in the middle of a large field.

"Want to go riding?" She asked.

"I've never been riding before," I muttered bashfully.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We can do something else."

"No, I want to try it," I said bravely. She smiled and led me to the stables. A plump older man with thinning grey hair smiled at Regina.

"Regina, so good to see you. Will you be riding Rocinante today?"

"Yes, and I would like a horse for my friend as well."

"Right away, Miss." he turned and pulled out a large brown horse from a wood stall.

"Thank you, Pierre." She calmly pet her horse and whispered to him sweetly, while I waited for mine. The man saddled up a chestnut-brown horse for me.

"This is Aristides. He's a very nice horse, I think you'll like him," the old man said, bringing my horse over by the reins.

"Thank you sir," I said kindly, before nestling my foot into the stirrups. I tried pulling myself up, but I couldn't get off the ground.

Regina came up behind me and grabbed my thigh.

"Up," she murmured warmly. I blushed and felt her hand push me upwards, and I swung my leg over to the second stirrup. She smiled benevolently and walked around for her horse. She climbed into the saddle effortlessly and stroked the horse's back.

"Let's go this way, there's a trail in the trees nearby," she instructed. I shot the old man a smile before tentatively turning my horse and urging it forward. My horse trotted alongside hers, the world around us quiet, other than the odd chirp of a bird and the horses trotting. She gently gave me pointers when I needed it, of which I'm very grateful.

"The bluebird drawing you gave me was ruined," I said sadly. She turned to me and frowned slightly. "One of my maids spilled a cup of tea on it, and the drawing bled." She didn't seem very affected.

"I'll draw you something new," she said simply. "I always like drawing under that tree on that hill." She pointed to a tall hill in front of us with a tall single tree standing on top. "We can go tomorrow, and I can bring my notebook." I smiled widely.

"Really? Thank you. I was so upset, and I might have gotten a little angry over it, but I realized I was being foolish." She chuckled lightly and turned her horse to the right slightly.

"Your welcome." She turned fully to the right now and was headed for a bundle of trees tightly knit together, apart from the dirt road cutting a trail between them. I followed and my horse shook his head slightly. I hesitantly rubbed his neck, and I could feel Regina's gaze on me.

"That's good. Horses love the attention and care." I smiled apprehensively and felt my heart beat out of it's chest. "And don't act too nervous. Horses can smell fear," she said like she read my mind. I wouldn't doubt her abilities, though. I was shaking and my breaths quickened slightly. I nodded and bit my lip. From the corner of my eye, I could see her smile and turn back to the path.

The path through the forest wasn't very long, it snaked around and went past the same hill Regina mentioned. Things were going smooth, but I couldn't stop panicking and feel that something was going wrong. I could tell the horse was slightly riled up with stress, but we would soon be back at the stables.

We were riding up the hill when some creature popped up from a hole in the ground. The horse jumped and freaked out, while I started screaming. It took off like a bullet heading for the stables. I screamed some more for Regina, and felt my body slipping off the horse's back.

"Snow!"

"Regina, help," I screamed. My grip on the reins slipped, so I held onto the edge of the saddle. I felt air woosh past my hair and the horse speed up even faster. I couldn't look, so I bowed my head against the horse's body, a silent tear escaping my shut eye. I felt by legs slipping out of the stirrups, and they were now hanging loosely, with my right foot slowly nearing the ground. I screamed and tried forcing myself up, which didn't do any good.

"Climb on," I heard Regina yell from beside me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and grabbed Regina's outstretched hand, transferring myself to her horse. I was draped over the horse with my legs dangling in the air as we slowed down and stopped. Tears were stinging behind my eyes, but that quickly washed away when Regina climbed down and held out a hand to me.

I grabbed it and jumped from the horse, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You saved me," I breathed earnestly.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. I'm never riding a horse again," I said against the blue cloth of her riding outfit.

"Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it," she said hopefully. I pulled back to smile at her. I blushed once more. "How about we go inside and I make some tea for us?" I nodded and smiled, my breathing finally even. We pulled Rocinante and Aristides into the stables, where the man praised Regina for the brave act he had witnessed.

"It was nothing," she brushed off humbly. Pierre and I strongly disagreed. We walked back to the palace hand in hand, Regina smiling to herself the entire way.

"What," I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just incredibly happy," she said.

"Good. I am too." She giggled, and I felt slowly immersed in love. _So this is love? It feels so nice. _I grinned. It was her turn to ask why I was smiling.

"Nothing," I dismissed, waving my hand.

"Tell me. Please?" Her bottom lip stuck out and she tilted her head sweetly.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

"I'll hold it against you until you do," she said. I nodded and laughed.

Everything was easy with her. Laughing, talking, joking, everything. It's like everything is okay. I wished I could just drop all responsibilities for my kingdom and envelope myself in her company.

Even if I'm falling for every smile she throws at me, there is a chance that she won't like me like that. I soaked up every chance I had to steal a glance at her, to draw closer to her, and I've memorized her face and voice.

She didn't let go of my hand when we went inside, I only tightened my grip, and she squeezed in return. I followed her to the kitchen, where she handed a maid a kettle to fill up with water.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested riding," she apologized, lacing our fingers together.

"It's quite alright. If I didn't want to try it, I would've let you go on your own."

"You think I'd just leave you here and go riding by myself?"

"I wouldn't want you to miss out on riding. I would've watched you."

"I still wouldn't have left you here, I would've found something else for us to do. I wouldn't just leave you." I stifled a smile. "Want to come up to my room?"

"I'd love to, m'lady," I joked. She giggled and yanked my hand along. We laughed all the way up to her room, and when my heart raced at the sound of her laugh, I ordered my foolish, love-sick heart to be still for a moment. I wonder if she knows she has this sort of power over me.

She rushed over to her record player and placed the needle down. A sweet violin haunted her bedroom with a tender melody.

"Dance with me, m'lady?" She asked. I giggled and blushed a bright red.

"Of course," I said. I brought my dress up and courtseyed, and she did the same. She grabbed my hand and twirled me around. I nearly stumbled into her, but she chuckled and held me up. My hand wandered to my shoulder, while hers rested on my hip. Her eyes were glimmering and mirthful as they stared into mine. We were both grinning and dancing for what felt like hours, but was only mere minutes when a maid brought our tea.

"Thank you," Regina murmured, before letting go of me and turned off the music. The maid eyed us suspiciously, but brushed us off as having fun. And we were, I enjoyed her being so close that I could smell her; apples and vanilla, with a hint of something almost spicy.

"Are you hungry? It should be around lunchtime now," she said.

"I'm very hungry," I told her, patting my belly. She laughed and smiled.

"I have an idea." She ran out of the room without me. I awkwardly took a seat on the edge of her bed and drank my tea until she sprinted back in with a brown satchel slung over her shoulder.

"Let's go," Regina said delightedly, snagging her cup of tea from the bed table. I tilted my head in confusion, but I couldn't help the smile that blossomed on my face.

I grabbed her hand and ran back down the halls with her. We emerged out the doors once more and headed to the trees we went riding through.

"Oh, wait one moment!" She ran off again to a beautiful apple tree near the castle gardens. "Alright, _now_ we're ready," she said breathless. I snickered as she handed me an apple. I bit into it at the same time she did, but she managed to eat it gracefully. It tasted incredibly sweet, with just a little hint of sour.

"My father planted that apple tree for me. I always grab an apple before going out." I smiled once more. My cheeks we're starting to hurt from grinning at everything she said, but I didn't care.

"So where're we going?"

"There's this really nice place in the forest. It's hard to describe, but you'll know it when you see it." I followed her down the path where we rode the horses. Tree branches were hovering over the path above our heads like a long trellis. Bushes with small pink flowers grew in front of the tall pine trees, and the air smelled like pine, flowers, and rain.

Regina spun in a circle, grin painting her face, giggling. I bit my lip and watched her laugh and breathe in fresh air.

Regina turned left onto a fainter path with weeds poking up between rocks. She took my hand and brushed tree branches out of our way.

It was like a scene from a book. An old stone fountain with vines growing over the cracks was in the centre of the area, where the sunlight shone onto it gracefully. The fountain didn't have any water inside, but it still looked gorgeous.

"This is beautiful," I muttered. She chuckled.

"I didn't even show you the cool thing yet," she said coyly. She pulled me around the side and led me onwards.

There was an even bigger clearing with a marsh teeming with plentiful wildlife, and in the middle beside the marsh, there was some kind of ruins with pillars surrounding the stone centre. The centre had some sort of marble, hollowed out structure that could fit many people, and even went underground into a full hide-away shelter.

"This is…" I didn't even finish, I just took in the beautiful scene, that if I didn't pinch myself, I would've thought I was dreaming.

"I call it my hide-y hole." I chuckled and followed her as she climbed onto the stone arch. She dug around in the satchel and pulled out food. Her eyes sparkled with enjoyment. A ray of sunlight streaked across her face, reflecting off her pearly teeth. I bit my lip to hide a growing smile. She looked up at me and grinned. That grin of hers, paired with her laugh, proved to me how foolishly in love I was.


	5. My Smooth Landing

**Please send feedback, and I hope you enjoy. Stay safe, take care of yourself. **

By the time we were finished outdoors, the sun was long gone. Regina was leading me through the shrubbery by the hand, until we reached the dirt path. She ducked down again and shushed me.

"This is my favourite part," she whispered.

"Favourite part of what," I asked. She didn't have to answer me, the little flashes of light spoke for themselves. "What are those," I asked. She looked at me and flashed me a beaming smile that absolutely stunned me.

"Lightning bugs," she said gently. I mirrored her smile and turned back to the dancing lights in front of us. "There are way more on Firefly Hill. It's not very far from here, we can visit it sometime." I nodded vigorously.

"I'd love to go," I said earnestly. I saw her smile grow wider from the corner of my eye.

"Let's go back to the palace, before the maids start sending out search parties." I chuckled and followed her down the path, where the lightning bugs became more scarce, and the palace's outdoor lanterns more visible. A maid was standing in front of the back door with her arms crossed.

"Livy, how nice to see you," Regina greeted as we got closer. The maid stomped towards Regina.

"Where have you been, Miss Mills? Supper was hours ago. Everyone was getting worried."

"No need to worry. I was just showing my guest around the property."

"No need? You were gone for hours, missed dinner, and nobody had seen you since you left the house. Forgive me for worrying, but you shouldn't have given us reason to."

"I'm sorry, I was just having fun showing Snow around."

"In the future, at least make an appearance at supper," Livy said tiredly, then retreated back inside. Regina giggled.

"I'm actually kinda hungry now," I said quietly. She laughed and opened the door.

"M'lady," she said, gesturing for me to go inside. I rolled my eyes mockingly and bowed, before going inside. She laughed again and followed me as I lead her to the kitchen.

"I'm sure Ricardo has something already made," she murmured to herself. I leant over the counter while she looked in pantries and cupboards. She said something under her breath as she pulled out a plate.

"What did you find?"

"Scones," she said proudly. She grinned and slid the plate across the table to me. I took a scone and passed her one.

"Cheers," she said.

"Cheers," I repeated, before biting into the baked good. I moaned and ate it quickly. Regina started blushing and giggling.

"This tastes amazing," I said breathily, before taking another scone. She took another scone as well, but didn't voice her satisfaction as loudly as I did. After taking a third scone, Regina put the plate back into the cupboard and dragged me off once again to her room.

"Did you pack a nightgown?" Regina asked, nudging my bag on her bed.

"Yes, I did," I said, "but I'm afraid I couldn't fit very many clothes into the bag. Do you think I could borrow something for two days?"

"Of course. I think I'll be able to find something," she said, just a little bit reticently. I nodded and sat down on the window seat. She sat down beside me and picked up her book, putting it on her bouncing leg and resting her hands on the cover.

"Can you read your book to me," I asked spontaneously. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Of course. Start from the beginning, or where I'm at?" she asked.

"Where you're at." She flipped open the book and wiggled to get comfortable. I took a huge step and rested my head on her shoulder and looked over her and at the page. I could see the corners of her mouth break out into a grin, before she began reading. I couldn't focus on the words, just her voice, her steady breathing, the warmth of her skin, and how her eyes flickered to mine every now and then.

"I think that's enough for tonight," she said, finishing with a yawn.

"Come on, one more chapter?" I whined

"I read five chapters, and it's late," she whined back mockingly. I sighed and lifted my head from her shoulder.

"I'll go to the lavatory to change, and you can change in here," Regina said, before standing up and leaving. I nodded and dug around in my bag to find the nightgown I packed. I reached behind me and tried to untie the laces to my corset. I tried every position I could think, and I still couldn't reach. Someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in," Regina asked. I sighed.

"Sure," I answered. she opened the door in a short, flowing, translucent nightgown. "I can't reach my corset strings," I said embarrassed. She chuckled and twirled her fingers in the air for me to turn around. I turned and felt her hands brush my hair to the side.

"You have very soft hair," Regina muttered.

"Thanks," I said nervously. Her hands delicately loosened the strings on my gown, and I exhaled in relief.

"I may be a princess, but I absolutely hate corsets," I said to myself. She snickered and patted my shoulders. She grabbed her book and opened it again, while I changed. She was stealthy, but I could still see her sneaking glances at me over her book as I changed. I felt self-conscious as I undressed in front of her, but she didn't mind. Quite the opposite, actually. Once I was in my nightgown, Regina put her book down, as I climbed onto her bed. The book was hiding a very red flush to her cheeks.

"Is it okay if I sleep in your bed, or did you want me in a guest room?"

"I was hoping you'd stay here," she said shyly. I nodded and smirked.

"I was hoping you'd _let _me stay," I said. She patted the space beside her on the bed and pulled back the covers so I could slide under.

"Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight, Snow," she said. Before blowing out the final candle on her nightstand, she looked me in the eyes, and carefully leaned in to peck me on the cheek. She laid her head on the pillow as I closed my eyes, but my brain wouldn't slow down, and I couldn't get my mouth to stop smiling.

* * *

The next day, we woke up late, and to a tray of pancakes and fruit sitting outside the door. Regina brought the tray in and put it on the bed, climbed back on, then took the tray into her hands again and balanced it on her thighs.

"Which plate do you want?" she asked. I grabbed the plate of pancakes closest to me and ate. If I thought Regina was a little bit adorable before, that didn't compare to Regina eating pancakes. She was smiling happily to herself, while eating and licking the maple syrup off her lips. I had to force myself to focus on my own food, and I think she knew it. She was no longer smiling to herself, but smirking.

"So what's the plan for today," I asked coyly.

"Well, I was thinking we could sit under the tree on the hill for a picnic, and then I can ask the cook if we can bake something," she answered between bites of apple slices. I nodded.

"Sounds great," I said zealously. She grinned and gathered another slice of pancake on her fork.

Ricardo, Regina's palace chef, ran around the kitchen, gathering snacks and our lunch for the day. Regina requested something with pasta, so Ricardo made us pasta and a homemade sauce, and he packed us fruits and snacks. Regina and I both tried to tell him we wouldn't eat that much, but he said it was 'just in case.'

He handed us a basket of our food, and we walked outside. The air was much warmer than yesterday, and everything looked brighter.

"Can you hold the basket for a moment? I forgot something inside." She asked.

"Sure." I took the basket from her, and felt my arm nearly detached from the rest of me.

"Holy, how much does he think we can eat," I joked. Regina chuckled.

"He means well," she assured. "Wait for me."

"Always." She smiled and patted my hand, before running back inside. I walked to the hill and shifted the basket to my other hand. _She likes me back. _She kissed me on the cheek, she looked at me when I was changing yesterday, she _has _to like me back.

I easily made it up the hill and put the picnic basket down on the ground. I looked around and took in a deep breath of the fresh air around me. Their palace had a stunning view from everywhere. I sat down against the tree trunk and pulled up a handful of grass. I let the weeds fall through my fingers, when I heard rustling from behind me.

Regina was carrying her sketchbook, the book she read last night, and a handful of pencils and erasers. Once I caught her eyes, she grinned.

"Having fun without me?" She asked.

"Opposite, actually," I said coyly. She chuckled and threw her books and pencils onto the grass. She sat down beside me and crossed her legs, as I pulled out our portions of lunch. She licked her lips, and I laughed, while giving her the bowl of pasta.

"These look amazing," she said.

"They really do."

After we finished our lunch and a few snacks, I laid my head down on Regina's lap, while she drew in her sketchbook. I had my right hand on my belly, and my left was weaving through the grass. The scratching of the pencil on paper made me nearly fall asleep. I hummed peacefully, and my eyelids got heavy.

"Done," I heard her announce. I was grinning from ear to ear, as I watched her swipe the final stroke of her pencil across the page. She turned the book around to show me the drawing.

I was fully expecting a bird, or a flower, but I got neither of those. She drew me, smiling gently. My grin nearly split my face in half, but it was worth it.

"Oh my god, that's so amazing," I gushed. She blushed and chuckled. At the bottom of the sketch, a message was written, just like the last time. _For my beautiful Snowflake. _I bit my lip. _Snowflake. _I kinda loved that.

"Well, I had a really beautiful muse," she clipped. I giggled shyly and looked at the drawing again. I looked back up, and Regina was watching me intensely. Her stare lit my insides on fire, and my blood coiled and spun out of control as she inched closer.

Her lips touched mine gently at first, and I wound my fingers through her hair. She pulled back slowly, and I almost pulled her back to me.

"Was that okay," she asked tenderly. I nodded quickly and grabbed her hand. She smiled at me shyly, and I leant forwards and attacked her mouth more forcefully. I felt her hands around my neck, and I couldn't stop smiling against her sweet-tasting lips. I was fully ready to hurl myself into the throes of her love. And I didn't have any doubts that she would catch me.


	6. Excuse Me, What?

**Please send feedback, stay safe, stay inside, and I hope you**

The days went by quickly in Regina's company. The next day, Regina taught me how to paint, but I didn't pay attention. I was far too busy watching her eyes light up as she made the canvas come alive, and she had no proble pm with an audience. The night before I left, she took me to firefly hill.

"It's not too far from here, but we'll have to go on horseback," Regina said. I bit my lip in thought.

"You can ride with me," she said gently. She put her hand on the crook of my elbow and smiled empathetically. She led me back outside and to the stables, where nothing but the horses were there.

"Pierre never works very late when mother's around," Regina explained.

"And when she _is _here?"

"He sets up a cot in here."

"You're mother makes him stay that late?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she overworks all the staff around here," Regina plainly stated. I didn't respond, and it seems like she wanted that to be the end to that conversation. I didn't spare a second thought to Cora as I climbed onto Regina's horse, with a little help. I felt her hands grasp my waist as I jumped unrelentingly, finally pushing my way up and into the saddle. I scooted back to give Regina room to sit as she effortlessly swung upwards and sat in front of me.

"Hi," she said cheekily.

"Hi yourself," I muttered back. She pecked me on the lips and turned back around to direct the horse out of the stable and into the early evening air. We trotted across the grassy field and to the dirt road. She turned the horse left and down a few more paths, and I recognized this main road. We rode for a while, and Regina sped up Rocinante after a while, with permission from me.

We got to the hill just as the sky darkened. I couldn't see anything at first, but Regina pointed my gaze to a small flicker of lights in front of us. I turned to her to flash her smile, then got almost completely absorbed in the lightning bugs in front of me. It was hard not to stare at Regina, but I didn't hesitate in stealing sideways glances her way.

I could see her smirking out of the corner of my eye, and a small chuckle before she focused completely on the bugs.

"It's so pretty," I breathed.

"Father used to take me here all the time when I was little," Regina said. "Now mother says I don't have time in my life for childish games. She already resents me for not marrying royalty yet."

"How is that fair? You should be able to marry whomever you want, not someone who holds significant title," I said rather loudly. Regina put a hand on mine lightly and sighed.

"I'm afraid that's just how it works," she said wistfully.

"It shouldn't be that way for someone who isn't…well, a ruler of a kingdom."

"I've tried to tell her that, and that I didn't want to take over her position, but she disagrees, strongly. She told me the only way to go is up." I frowned.

"That still doesn't justify her thinking," I huffed,"she can't decide for you."

"She can, Snow. It's just the way it works."

"I know but-"

"It's okay. I'm just glad she hasn't found anyone yet," Regina said. "Now let's not talk about that for now. I brought you here to enjoy the show, not talk about arranged marriage."

"I _am_ enjoying the show," I told her slyly, then leant over to kiss her gently before turning back to the fireflies in front of us.

She made a small, dissatisfied mumble, then gently cupped my cheek to turn my face back to her. She dove in and kissed me until we were both absolutely breathless. She chuckled and waited for our breath to catch up to us before she kissed me again, forceful and hurried. I snickered against her plump lips and forgot about the fireflies completely.

We stayed out much later than we expected, but the lights were on when we got back to the castle. Luckily, no maids were outside waiting for us, so we took our time in getting back to the palace. It was going to be incredibly hard to go back home tomorrow.

* * *

Regina braided my hair while we both waited for my carriage to arrive. We had a bowl of fruit beside us on the stairs, and were talking behind mouthfuls of grapes.

"I'm really going to miss you," I said sadly.

"We can always send letters," Regina said hopefully.

"I'll have to invite you to my castle soon."

"Definitely. I'll have to check with father when he's going out of town again."

"Why do we have to wait until your parents are out of town?"

"Because mother doesn't like me inviting people over or even just having friends outside the palace in general. You were lucky she didn't kick you out when you came for breakfast."

"Then what do you do when they're away? You can't very well be alone."

"Mother says I have the maids to keep me company, but no one else. My father's much more lenient, though."

"So you don't know anyone outside the palace? Not even in the village?"

"Nope. It sounds sad, I know." I didn't answer her, instead putting my hand over hers for a moment before the sounds of the carriage bumping along the road reached our ears.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," I said sadly.

"Not forever," she said,"at least I hope not."

"I'm not letting you go," I told her, before hoisting my bag up on my shoulder and waving to her. The footman opened the door for me, and I climbed in unwillingly. I poked my head out the curtained-off windows to catch Regina smiling at me, and even blowing me a small kiss. I grinned like an idiot as the coach pulled away from the palace, from Regina.

When the coach stopped in front of the large palace steps, Johanna was at the door, ready to greet me. I smiled at her as I jumped straight out of the carriage and to her.

"Hi, Johanna," I mumbled.

"Hello, Snow. How was your trip?"

"It was amazing," I gushed. I told her all about firefly hill, the fountain ruins in the forest, and every endeavour in between. She laughed and pulled me inside, telling me to remove my coat.

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time," she said amusedly.

"It was," I told her,"If definitely was." All except for the part where I had to say goodbye to Regina. I wondered what she was doing now. Were her parents back from their trip? I just hoped she wasn't lonely in that huge palace by herself.

Johanna told me about what all I'd missed in the palace, which wasn't much. Court still took place, and the court decided to execute a wanted thief. I never showed up to the executions, but I wanted to. Johanna told me I was too young to be present, but I argued otherwise.

I didn't even know our castle had dungeons. Father told me our kingdom was so happy that we had no need for them. He kept prisoners and criminals hidden away from me for years, and I didn't even know. I wish people didn't think I'm still too immature to know things. I know more than I let on and still get treated like a young princess around the castle. Even around the kingdom. Except Regina, she doesn't treat me like a child, because I'm not. She knows that. She even said she felt the same.

I retreated to my bedchambers to unpack my bags, but ended up just collapsing onto the bed lamely. I drummed my fingers over the bedding and sighed loudly.

A bird fluttered into the room and landed on my belly. I smiled softly at the creature and noticed the paper tied to it's leg. I smiled even wider and unfastened the letter from it's foot. The bird left the room once again as I began unfolding the paper.

_Princess Snow White,_

_Cora Mills would like to cordially invite you to tea on the 14th of June. Repondez, s'il vous plaît before the 12th of June. I hope to see you there. _

_Sincerely,_

_Cora Mills_

Cora? Why would Cora want to talk to me? Did Regina tell her about us, or did she figure it out? Maybe this has nothing to do with it at all. Maybe Regina wrote this as a joke, or she asked Cora to invite me for tea. Whatever it was didn't sound good.

Cora was waiting on the front steps of the palace, with Henry and Regina in tow. I bowed shyly in front of them, but Cora hastily stopped me.

"There's no need to bow, dear. It is _us _who should be bowing to _you." _Cora curtsied to me, and cleared her voice to the other two standing behind her. Henry quickly corrected himself, while Regina rolled her eyes and smirked at me before doing the same.

"Please, do come in. We have everything ready inside." Cora turned and glared at Regina, muttering something about tidiness, then led us all through the doors and into the dining hall. She sat us down at the long wooden table, decorated with flower vases, biscuits, and tea trays. She gestured for me to sit in front of her, and made sure that I sat beside Henry and not Regina.

"I asked you here to discuss matter that couldn't be addressed via carrier doves," Cora started. She wasn't at all like Regina. She had ice coating her refined vocabulary, and heated eyes that could burn through you. Regina was soft and smooth, while Cora was cold and calculated. It haunted me.

Regina glanced at me from across the table and was nearly shaking. Her eyes were wide and cautious, and I could see her hands rubbing together on the table.

"Regina, stop fidgeting. That is not what a lady does," Cora scolded. Regina sank back in her chair and sat on her hands as Cora began to continue. A valet poured tea into the teacup in front of me, and I brought it up to my lips.

"I have talked to your caretaker, Johanna, and she agreed to your marriage to Regina." I choked a bit on my tea, while Regina's jaw dropped to the floor. "Regina, dear, close your mouth." She did and stared at me across the table, no less fear in her eyes. I'm sure my own reflected panic.


	7. Not So Simple

**Please send feedback, take care of yourself, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I completely forgot about this crazy cliffhanger. **

"Could you…elaborate?" I asked Cora.

"Well, you two have been getting along fine, and I thought you could use a little help with running the kingdom."

"Excuse me, but-"

"-You're just a child, dear. Nobody should have to carry a kingdom at your age, and Regina has been having lessons on being a proper young lady. It was always my plan to have her marry a monarch, and as much as it pains me for it to be a woman, nobody else is in the market for a bride."

"_In the market for_, what-" Regina cut in.

"-Hush, Regina. What have I said about speaking out of turn?"

"So…you want us to get married, even if you don't want Regina with a woman?" I asked.

"We'll have to make sacrifices, but yes. You'll be married for the kingdom, but you'll both be able to see men when you are alone, as long as nobody in the kingdom knows."

"I'm not thick-skulled, what are you getting in return?" Cora cringed slightly at my choice of words.

"Well, I've offered your caretaker a sum of money and food, and in return, Regina will run the kingdom with you."

"What do _you_ get out of it," I asked her skeptically.

"That doesn't matter. What _does _is the plans for your wedding. If you don't mind, I'd like to plan it myself and host it in your palace chapel. We also have to call a seamstress to make your dresses, but I know the best in the kingdom. She'll get you both looking pretty as ever." I looked over to Regina, where she was worrying her lip between her teeth. I flashed her a quick sad smile, before turning to Cora and nodding.

"You can plan our wedding," I murmured. She grinned wickedly and shooed us out of the room to plan with Henry. Regina looked absolutely devastated, but I didn't have the slightest idea why. I didn't think I was so intolerable to be with.

Once we were in Regina's room, she started pacing and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What the hell is she planning?" She asked herself. "She must be doing this for some sort of gain, but she wouldn't even say. What does she want?"

"Regina."

"What has she been doing? Does she need something for Rumple or herself?"

"Regina."

"Is she just desperate for me to marry?"

"Regina!" She stopped pacing and moved towards me. She put her hands over mine and looked desperately in my eyes.

"You don't know her like I do. She's opinionated, but also determined. If she wants something, she'll throw anything out the window for it. Even her values. If she's marrying us, she must be desperate for something."

"Then we can give her the benefit of the doubt, can't we?" Regina still looked terrified. "I'll talk to Johanna about it. Okay?" She nodded quickly and pecked my cheek. I missed her kisses, especially when she'd surprise me by kissing me slowly and tenderly.

Our 'tea time' was over as soon as it started, but it didn't feel like tea time. More like coming for a pie and receiving nothing but a bitter tart and an unwanted proposal.

I liked Regina a lot. In a little while, as long as we're still together, I'm positive I'll love her, but I don't want to marry her right now. I'm fourteen years old. She's sixteen. I didn't think Johanna would actually agree to something so absurd, but I'm sure Cora has her charming, deceitful ways. Maybe I could learn from her. It'd sure have it's uses around the palace.

I admittedly wanted to get out of there. It was much better when it was just Regina and me around, excluding the maids and stableman. I would miss Regina, sure, but I didn't want to discuss flower arrangements with Cora more than I had to. She said the invitations were going to be sent out tomorrow morning, but I was hoping I could at least delay it with 'help' from Johanna.

I left the palace after Cora finished taking my measurements for the dress, and Regina still looked sullen and paranoid. I don't think I felt nearly as paranoid as she was, and I was still absolutely terrified.

Once we were back at the palace, I made a beeline for Johanna. She was at the front doors ready to greet me with a napkin with two cookies on top.

"Snow!"

"Hi Johanna. Are those for me?" I pointed to her hands cradling the napkin.

"Yes they are. How was tea with Cora?"

"It was...interesting. I didn't think you'd agree to Regina's and my marriage, though."

"Cora _was _very pursuasive," Johanna commented and chuckled.

"I see." We went inside and sat down in the parlour, ate my cookies, as Johanna expressed her excitement.

"Johanna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could...add on to the terms you've set for our union?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Regina's paranoid of Cora's intentions with our marriage, and if you could add that she doesn't bother Regina or me, I think Regina would greatly appreciate it."

"Did you ask her?"

"I did. She wants nothing more."

"I think I can do that," Johanna said mockingly sly, smirking at me. "Why does Regina think she has ill intentions with this marriage?"

"She just has a feeling, and Regina said it wouldn't be the first time she used someone to get her way."

"Oh dear. Well, I'm sure I can negotiate it with Cora to keep her away from you two."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging Johanna tightly.

"Of course, dear. Whatever will make you two happy." I grinned at her and reluctantly told her about all Cora had planned.

* * *

Later that night, I sat on my bed and wrote a letter to Regina. Her fear of what Cora was planning was unnerving. It makes me wonder what Cora has done to have Regina trust her so little.

_Dear Regina,_

_I wanted to check up on how you were doing. You seemed very nervous about everything, but I assure you, everything is going to be fine. Johanna is going to negotiate with Cora and make sure that she doesn't hurt you. Do you think you could tell me why you're so afraid of her? What makes her so scary? What power does she hold over you, what has she done to make you fear her so much?_

_You don't have to answer that, but I want to know. I want to be able to keep you safe. I miss you!_

_Yours, Snow_

I sealed the envelope and called a carrier dove to the windowsill to take my letter to Regina. As soon as the bird left, Johanna came into my room with a letter scrunched up in her hands.

"Cora said she would leave you both out of her 'agenda!'" Johanna said ecstatically. I grinned.

"Thank you."

"What are you up to?"

"I wrote a letter to Regina."

"Really? You saw her only a few hours ago."

"I know, but I want to make sure she's okay." Johanna nodded, but looked at me funny.

"Is there any reason?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you can already guess," I sighed, then chuckled.

"You love her."

"How'd you guess?" I asked sarcastically.

"I know you, and I know love. I think she loves you too."

"You haven't even met her yet." I said.

"No, but I think staying at a friend's palace for _four days _is a sign in it's own." I laughed. "Have you told her?"

"Yes. I'm not really sure what we have yet, but it's something."

"Is that why Cora arranged this? Because she knew?"

"She doesn't know, and Regina wants to keep it that way."

"So it's just your luck that your…Uh, lover's...mother arranged your marriage without knowing you're _actually _in a relationship."

"Small world," I said sadly. Johanna put a hand on mine and patted it once, smiling sympathetically.

"Are you okay with this? Me being in love with a woman?"

"Of course I am. That part doesn't matter. What does is that she makes you happy and you do the same for her."

After Johanna left a few minutes later, the bird came back with another note. I detached it from it's leg and released it back outside.

_My Snowflake,_

_I'm sorry I worried you. I'm glad Johanna could work something out with her, thank you. If I tell you about my mother, you mustn't tell anyone else. _

_My mother has wielded magic since before I was born. She uses it to manipulate and control whomever she pleases with little thought behind her actions. A lot of the time, she uses it on me. Whenever I misbehave, she incapacitates me and lectures me on whatever I did wrong. Sometimes a bit worse of a punishment comes to mind for her, but she always heals me. _

_If she'll incapacitate her own daughter, I have no doubts that she is capable of much worse. I don't mean to scare you, but she is an ambitious woman. I don't think she'll do anything to you, but I will protect you if she tries anything. Daddy has been teaching me fencing in secret, and even if I can't do that, I will protect you. You are my family now, and I protect family._

_Mother finished writing the invitations an hour ago. Our wedding is in two days and almost everything is planned. Because of certain circumstances, I'm still scared, but I can't wait for our life together. That sounds cheesy, and I've known you for, what, a month and a little bit? Two months? I never jump into anything this fast, but I'll willingly do it, as long as you're by my side. _

_Always yours, Regina. _

I smiled and folded the envelope up, stuffing it into the second drawer of my vanity. Before going to bed, I wrote Regina a quick note.

_I'm so sorry. No mother should make their child fear them, especially to someone so undeserving of negativity as you. After our wedding, you don't have to worry about her anymore. I'll keep you safe, okay? I love you. It sounds weird to say, but it feels right. I may have known you a for two and-a-half months, but it feels like I've known you for years. _

_Love, your Snowflake _

I called the carrier pigeon again and attached my note. After it was too far away to see, I went to bed.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is a shorter chapter, but big things are coming up next. I might update this really soon too. **


	8. Some Sort of Deity

**The last chapter ended in a great spot, so I'm updating early! Please send feedback, stay safe, take care of yourself, and I hope you enjoy! **

The next day, Cora and Johanna planned out the wedding and began decorating the chapel. Regina didn't come, which disappointed me, but Cora said Regina was busy packing for her move. I didn't believe her, knowing the things she did to Regina, but it was plausible enough.

Johanna said that Regina and I will either share bedchambers or have separate rooms down the hall from each other. I told Cora that we would take separate chambers, but Johanna knew we would want to share. Cora ordered me to gather my things and start moving into the Queen's chambers. I didn't know how Regina wanted the room decorated, so I asked Johanna if she could acquire some purple paint to colour the vanity and the inside of the door. She ordered some, as well as some picture frames for Regina's art, another chair to go by the fireplace, and some purple paper lanterns to hang around the room.

Next, I went down to the gardens to pick a bouquet of purple and blue flowers to put in my room. Hopefully they won't wilt by the time Regina arrives tomorrow.

Cora said that tomorrow, Regina and I would try on our dresses and go through the ceremony and have a rehearsal dinner with Johanna, Cora, Henry, Regina and me. I didn't know what that meant, other than a day with Regina.

I asked the two women if they needed help with decorating, but Cora brushed me aside and told me to 'read a book, or whatever it is you like to do.' I took her advice and wandered down to the library. Instead of finding the usual books I read, I explored the shelves with the 'adult novels.'

This morning, Cora and Johanna told me about the marriage bed, and how just because Regina is a woman doesn't mean she doesn't have needs that I am responsible for fulfilling. When I told them I was confused, Cora took me aside and explained how men and women 'entwine into one,' as she called it. I told her I was also confused, because Regina and I were both women, so she explained the various ways women find pleasure. I wasn't entirely comfortable with that conversation, but I wanted to know more. I wanted Regina to be comfortable with our marriage, which seemed unlikely, but I would try my hardest to make sure she is happy. Cora said that the marriage bed is a good way to make someone happy, so I just had to trust her for a little bit. What better to understand it than a volume about it in our very own library.

It was hard to find, but I think that's just because Johanna wanted it hidden. I understood why once I flipped to the fourth page and immediately slammed the book shut. _People could physically do that?_ I threw down the book in disgust and ran to the usual bookshelves where the books more my age were located. I should've picked up the book and put it somewhere so nobody could tell I found it, but I didn't want to touch it.

Instead, I found a book with no lewd pictures or thorough explanations about the marriage bed. I nearly finished my book, but the windows were dark now and the hallways emptier with maids preparing dinner. I found an old bookmark and slid it between the pages of my book, placing it on the wooden table near my chair.

I left the room, but stopped in the middle of the hallway. Then I turned back and grabbed the adult book, before hiding it under my dress and dashing to my room to sneak it under my mattress so I could read it tonight.

After Johanna said goodnight to me and left, I hopped off my bed to pull out the book. I relit the candles next to my bed and the paper lanterns to see the pages. The book stared at me daringly, so I slowly opened the cover and flipped through the book. _It's no different than looking at a nude sculpture,_ I told myself.

I finished every page, every chapter, every demonstration and image to match the uncomfortably detailed descriptions, and I didn't like a second of it. But this wasn't about me, because now I can give Regina what Cora said she wanted.

* * *

Regina, Cora, and Henry arrived early in the morning, so early that I wasn't awake yet. Johanna had shown the Mills' family a tour of the castle. By the time they were finished, I was in the parlour, reading my book from yesterday, waiting for breakfast to be ready.

"Snow," Regina exclaimed.

"Hi Regina!" I got up from my chair to hug Regina. If Cora was gone, I would've leap into her arms and kissed her everywhere. I think Regina wanted that as well. If only tomorrow could come sooner.

"Now, we all have to do some more preparing, so you two girls run along. I'll have someone fetch you when we're ready for your dress fitting," Cora said, every bit as regal. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes and pulled Regina along to show her our shared room so she could unpack and hang her clothes up in the wardrobe and closet.

"We still haven't gotten the purple paint yet, but we expect it to arrive overmorrow, so we can paint the door and vanity purple. Then if we have any left, we can find something else to paint."

"You ordered paint for me?"

"Of course I did. The vanity and door needed touch-ups anyway." Regina grinned and placed her hands on my waist, lifting me high into the air.

"This is perfect," she said, before putting me on the ground and kissing me hard. It was a relief, feeling her hands grabbing my hips, like Cora wasn't a problem, and we could just be happy by ourselves, hiding from nobody. Instead of letting me out of her grasp, she backed me onto my armchair and straddled on top of me. Her hands wound through my hair and tugged me towards her slightly.

"As much as I want to do this, I don't want Cora to get suspicious," I muttered.

"You're right."

"Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast."

"I already ate." I chuckled and took her hand.

"We could find some biscuits," I offered slyly.

"Isn't that stealing?"

"We're just borrowing them." Regina giggled and took my hand again, squeezing it tight, then letting go as we rushed out of the room. We ran down the halls, but were stopped.

"Oh, girls! You're just in time," Cora called out. "We're ready for you to try on your dresses." I clenched my teeth and entered the chapel, where they were admiring our two dresses.

"Snow, this one is yours," Johanna said. She held up a small, beaded dress, that probably didn't go past my knees, with translucent bishop sleeves, a tight-fitting bodice, and a low neckline.

"It's beautiful," I gushed.

"Regina, this is yours," Cora said, handing Regina the clothes hanger with her dress. Her dress was long and intricately laced with black lace, with puffy balloon sleeves and an even lower neckline than my dress.

"It's…something," Regina stated uncomfortably.

"Go try them on," Johanna said, ushering us out the door and to the hallway. We found a lavatory and changed out of our simple dresses for the glamorous gowns.

"You got lucky," Regina muttered. "Mine looks horrible."

"I'm sorry we didn't get to choose. If it helps, you like nice in anything."

"Anything but _this _gown, although I don't mind the lace as much." I smiled softly and cupped her neck, running my thumbs over her soft cheeks.

"No, just anything," I told her, before pecking her on the lips and continuing to change.

"I remember the morning after I met you. I met you in your room at the tavern and offered you breakfast. Then you said you had to get changed and I didn't turn around to give you privacy, and of all the things I regret doing, that wasn't one of them." I giggled and rolled my eyes, pulling my arms through the long sleeves and pulling the dress up to cover my chest.

"Do my corset?" I asked.

"If you do mine," Regina replied.

"Deal." I turned around and felt Regina's fingers threading the corset strings up my back. After tying the strings, she planted a kiss on my shoulder and turned around so I could do hers.

We walked out of the lavatory and back to the chapel, where Cora and Johanna were impatiently waiting. Regina stopped near the doorway and bit her lip nervously.

"Hey. You look absolutely stunning. Okay? I can't wait to see you tomorrow in this dress, walking down the aisle. You are going to look radiant tomorrow, no matter what." Regina rolled her eyes playfully, but the paranoid look on her face didn't let up, even as she followed me into the chapel.

"You both look exquisite!" Johanna exclaimed. Cora nodded and nit picked at Regina's dress fixing loose ends and adjusting the fabric clinging to her body.

"Now, let's try this out. Regina and Snow, you two wait at the start of the aisle, behind the door," Cora instructed. We both hid behind the door and waited. Henry and Johanna met us behind the door to walk us down the aisle.

"Enter, Snow." Johanna clasped my elbow and walked beside me. We walked down the aisle, and my eyes used that chance to look around the room more thoroughly.

There weren't very many extra decorations, just a few hanging pots of flowers around the room and pink ribbon garlands. We reached the pedestal in the middle of the room, where Johanna kissed my hand as I stepped onto the pedestal and stood at the altar.

"Now enter, Regina." Regina turned the corner and faced my view, holding an invisible bouquet of flowers and linking elbows with her father. They walked down the aisle slowly, Regina tempting me with her eyes and her coy smile. I beamed back at her and waited for her to reach the pedestal.

"Regina, walk more gracefully. You need to be seen as elegant." I clenched my jaw, forcing insults down my throat. Even when Regina is practicing for her wedding, Cora is correcting her.

"You two look beautiful," Johanna said ecstatically. "I'm so excited for tomorrow." I smiled softly at Johanna and left with Regina to change out of our gowns.

* * *

"Snow, can I speak to you a moment?" Johanna asked through the door.

"Of course," I answered. Johanna entered and sat at the foot of my bed. I shut my book and placed it on my lap as Johanna folded her hands on her own lap.

"You're getting so mature," She started, "but you have so much to learn."

"Johanna, I'm not moving away. I'll be right here, where you can check on me any time of day and help me."

"I know that, it just feels like I'm losing you."

"You are never going to lose me. I'm right here, and Regina can never replace you."

"This is a new time in your life, and there's still so much you need to know."

"And you'll be here to teach me?"

"Yes, but I feel as though you need to learn now." I nodded and sat up further. "You know about the marriage bed, of course. But I should warn you about sorcerers, because there are many out there. They are dangerous and cannot be trusted, unless you are positive about them."

"Why do I need to know about this now?"

"Because I don't want you starting a new chapter of your life without being informed of everything there is to know in the world." I chuckled, but listened to her further words of wisdom.


	9. Manhunt

**I haven't been publishing very often but I promise to change that. Please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy. I hope you're ready...**

I woke up the next morning completely refreshed, but sleeping did nothing to calm my nerves. I was getting _married _today. I wished Mother and Father could be here, but I know they'll be watching from somewhere. If they were, they'd know how seriously unprepared I am for marriage. Even more unprepared for ruling a kingdom. I haven't even known my fiancée for six months.

Regina, Cora, and Henry stayed the night, but Cora made Regina stay in 'her room,' and told me I can't see Regina until the ceremony. That was the reason I got grumpy this morning, but I plan to sneak out and find Regina in the secret passages the royal guard uses.

As soon as I was awake, I was tossed between seamstresses making a few final adjustments to my dress and maids doing my hair and makeup. I never wore much makeup; just my mother's favourite shade of lipstick and mascara. Today, though, everyone pulled out powders and creams I've never even imagined before and put them on my face, then washed my face, then put more stuff on.

I looked almost exactly the same as before, but with pink and white glitter on my eyelids and thin black liner around my eyes.

"What was the point of all those powders?" I asked the maid closest to me, Bea. She's worked in the castle since Mother and Father died.

"It's to take care of your skin and cover up blemishes." _Blemishes? I have blemishes? _Before I could think into it further, my head was yanked back by my hair and combed through harshly. I wish Regina could brush my hair instead. She was much more gentle and stroked my hair with delicate fingertips.

Johanna entered the room when my hair was being pinned to my head. The maids originally wanted my hair pinned up, but I wanted it mostly down, except for a small bun on my head with small white flowers weaved through it. They were my mother's favourite flowers.

"You look stunning," Johanna gushed, rushing to my side and immediately admiring everything about my outfit. "Regina's going to be so lucky," I smiled and laughed nervously as I pulled at my dress, trying to stop the jewels adorning the dress from poking me.

"I got you something," Johanna said. She pulled out a small box from her pocket and opened it. Inside, a blue pendant with small fake jewels encased in a thin metal frame sat on delicate velvet in the box.

"That's beautiful!"

"Your mother told me to save it for something special. I thought this was the perfect time to give it to you." Johanna lifted the pendant out of the box and carefully set it against my chest, fastening the chain behind my neck. It felt heavy, but I loved it. I would try my best to never take it off. I told Johanna that, but she said she has a few more necklaces of my mother's that she's saving for 'rainy days.' I eyed the wall, finding the very-slightly miscoloured brick in the wall, not too subtle to miss, but still easy to run your eyes over without a second thought.

"Do you think I could have a bit of privacy?" I asked.

"Of course, take as much time as you need." Johanna ushered the other maids out of the room and left me alone with the thought of my parents, my reflection, and my desire to see Regina. I carefully stepped down from the pedestal in front of the long mirror and felt my way around the wall for the loose brick. I pressed it inwards and the wall slowly rotated to the side, revealing a poorly lit, thin path in the wall. I grinned and followed the trail of torches, remembering the path I took to get to Regina's room yesterday.

I heard voices through the walls, and two in particular stood out: Cora and Regina. Cora was talking quietly to Regina, telling her about how she was to behave now that she was assuming the role of Queen, and how she looked beautiful, save for the few flaws she audibly noticed then fixed. Regina tried talking over her, but Cora stopped her and talked to her some more. Another voice, much more muffled, joined the auditory picture. I couldn't tell what they were saying or who it was, but Cora told Regina that she would be back.

Once the door was closed, I immediately tugged down on the torch sitting near the end of the passage and watched the wall turn once more and reveal Regina sitting at a vanity, playing with something on the table. I grinned just as she turned her head and saw me.

"Snow, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you before the ceremony," I told her. Her smile grew bigger as her eyes took in my outfit.

"You look..." she continued scanning me, her mouth slightly falling open as she met my eyes again. She lunged forward and captured my lips in a soft kiss, quickly getting more passionate with each small sound we made.

"You do too," I breathed, giggling. Regina leant in once more, but I pulled back slightly, resting my finger on her lips.

"I don't want to ruin our makeup," I told her. She raised her eyebrow and when she saw I wasn't kidding, she rolled her eyes mockingly. "We'll have plenty of time during and after the ceremony."

"You're so needy," Regina joked.

"I'm not the one still pouting after my fiancée refused to kiss me for the moment." Regina just stared at me while I chuckled.

"You should go."

"It was just a joke. I'm sorry."

"Not that, my mother's going to be back soon."

"Oh. Then I _should _go." Regina laughed and pecked me on the cheek before I ran back to the wall and lifted the torch back up. The wall was revolving around me as I waved goodbye to Regina. When the door was closed, I turned back and navigated my way back to my room.

I was lucky nobody was in my room looking for me, but I found something on my vanity; a cupcake and a note.

_Dearest Snow,_

_I know I told you not to eat before the ceremony, lest you're left unable to fit in your dress, but I thought I could give you a bit of leeway. Enjoy! _

_Cora_

I grinned and slid my cupcake off to the side to make sure my hair was straight before getting my fingers covered in frosting. I tucked stray hairs down on my head and turned back to the cupcake.

The cupcake had a strange minty-green tint on the frosting, but I'm guessing the chef was experimenting with new flavours and colours for later tonight. The cake was red velvet, my favourite, and I didn't want to wait any longer. I took a large bite out of the top and chewed. It tasted amazing, but just a little bit off. The last thing I remember before feeling lightheaded and falling to the ground is the horrid aftertaste in my mouth.

————Regina————

Mother came back right after Snow left and was more chipper than before. She was smiling and fixing my dress, doting over every last detail.

"I'm afraid there will be no wedding," Cora said wistfully, a small smile still tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Mother didn't answer me, just started undoing my corset to get me back into my regular clothes. "Mother, you arranged this, what do you mean there's no wedding?"

"Oh, how I've failed you. Didn't I ever tell you love is weakness?" My brain still didn't quite comprehend it right and my vision turned black around the edges as realization sunk it's teeth into my mind.

"What did you do to her?"

"I did what had to be done, Regina. Had I know you and Snow were in cahoots, I would never even have brought up the idea of marriage. I should've known you'd be so foolish as to fall in love with her."

"Mother, what did you do to her?" My voice was getting progressively louder, but that didn't bother Mother; that's what she wanted: the upper hand in an argument with her own daughter. Her voice was calm and monotonous when she replied.

"I thought taking her heart and crushing it would be satisfactory, but I wanted her to suffer for seducing my daughter in such a...provocative way. I may have slipped her something from my potion cabinet..."

"What _kind _of potion, Mother?" I was shouting now, but I didn't care if people heard, knew that their beloved Snow was to marry the daughter of a witch. Mother brought it upon herself, it was only fair that she was exposed to everyone for who she was. Mother didn't even flinch.

"A sleeping curse. I thought she would be the perfect suitor for you, but then you fell in love with a _princess. _I never should have expected you to do things how I wanted."

"You're completely right, I should've been able to decide things all in my own. I'm not ready to rule over a kingdom alongside a fourteen year-old wife. I should be able to decide what I want to do with my life. How did you even find out?"

"Your darling princess should be wary of where her love letters are sent, or they'll be put in the right hands. For the record, Snow White was your happiness. Now she's not. I promise you'll be happier with a man, we can find someone for you."

"Don't you understand? I _won't _be happy with a man. I'll be happy with Snow, even if we don't get married, I will still be happy with her. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Don't indulge yourself in such silly fantasies, Regina. You don't know what you want."

"You don't understand. I do know what I want. I did, but then you cursed her. Where is she? I need to see her."

"She's somewhere special, where she will sleep eternally and you can move on from her."

"No. I'm not moving on. I hate you, I absolutely hate you."

"Now Regina—"

"—get out, mother. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Don't be absurd—"

"Get _out, _or so help me, I'll have you _escorted _out by the castle guards." Mother glowered at me, analyzing me like she was trying to figure out how I could possibly disobey her.

"Fine then. I will be at home when you're ready for my help and my love. Until then, you can find somewhere else to stay, I doubt they'll let you stay here." Mother—Cora now, she wasn't my mother anymore—sashayed out of the room, leaving the guest room empty and my insides even more desolate.

I didn't know the first thing about finding people, but I'm sure Johanna will help me. Mother was always the best at hiding things, and even better at making you want something to _stay _hidden. Not anymore. I don't care how long I've known her, Snow is my happiness. If there is even a sliver of hope left, I will find her. After everything, I think I deserve a bit of happiness. So does Snow.


	10. Snow Can Fall, But Snow White Won’t

**I forgot to include this last time, but I had so much fun writing for Cora (I made her sound like a bitch, didn't I?) I'll stop being a narcissist, but I'm updating this fanfic frequently, along with two others, until they're both finished (which won't be very long :D) I'm so excited! Pretty please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy, lovelies! **

Regina 

I didn't know the first thing about finding someone. Cora always made me depend on her, even if I didn't want to. She knew I couldn't do anything without her guidance, which angered me the most. I knew it would be hard to find my footing, but I'm _going _to find Snow, if it takes me two minutes or seven years, I won't ever give up. I could thank Cora for passing on her dead-set determination to me.

I went around the castle and courtyard with Johanna, asking people passing through the halls, florists dropping off flowers for the wedding, or even just the tailors, where Cora or Snow went. Nobody's seen them since Cora went to the kitchen, or when everyone left Snow alone in her room.

Snow's room was perfectly neat and organized, not a single tube of makeup out of place, meaning Cora must've cleaned up after her raid.

"So what exactly happened?" Johanna asked.

"Cora was in the room with me when you found her, meaning she had someone do it for her," I told Johanna.

"Do you think Cora could poison her?"

"How do you mean?" Johanna picked up a fallen cupcake off the ground. The icing was smashed and picked up dust from the floor, but the actual cake looked like it was crushed in somebody's hands. Small, dainty hands, belonging to a fourteen year-old princess.

"The sleeping curse," I murmured. "She would have to take it willingly."

"Which means?"

"That the cupcake _was _laced! Johanna, you're a genius!" Johanna laughed as cheerfully as she could muster, while I disposed of the cupcake.

"How are we going to find her, though?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." I paced around the room thinking, while Johanna plopped down onto one of the plush cushions.

"I have a suggestion." I stopped abruptly and pivoted on my heel to face the maid. "Have you have ever heard of the blue fairy?"

————————————————————

The world was shut off in the dead of night. I set up a tent in case I needed to stay here, but I also brought a horse so I could go back to the castle if I ever need to. I laid on my back, the surface of a large boulder jutting out and making my position uncomfortable.

I waited for a bit, just admired the starry night sky like everything was okay and Snow wasn't missing from me. While I laid there, I thought of all the places Cora could've taken Snow. Back to our palace seemed unlikely, but other than dumping her body in the middle of forest, she has to have her somewhere we both know of, somewhere personal.

Nothing came to mind, as Cora is a closed-off woman who doesn't _have_ anything personal to her. If she does, she doesn't show it.

I tried turning my brain off. Cora didn't deserve any of my time, Snow did. And to do so, I would need to do this. I closed my eyes and began whispering my wish, delicately and nearly breaking down in tears as the reality of Snow's disappearance set upon me, heavy like the boulder below me. A single tear escaped my closed eyes and skimmed down my face, but a delicate finger plucked it from my face.

"Don't fret child. I'm here to help!" I forced my eyes to open and a small fairy, no larger than my pinky finger, hovered above me. She flitted away from me and suddenly took up a human-amount of space.

"I'm guessing you're the blue fairy?" She nodded.

"You can call me Blue." Her dress was a light shade of blue, adorned with different-sized clear jewels and a sash. Her hair was pinned up to make her look three inches taller and her wings were enormous, before they retracted into her dress. I gaped at her until she snapped her fingers in front of me, trying to get my attention. "Sorry, you're dress is just so pretty. I've never seen a fairy in person before." She chuckled and did a twirl for me before straightening up and dusting off.

"Now, you need help finding Snow White?"

"Yes. Cora took her from me and cast a curse on her. She's sleeping eternally now, but I need to find her." Blue grinned.

"Well, I think I can do something."

"Really?"

"Of course. I only help the good-hearted, and you, my dear, are _pure_ of heart." I grinned a

thousand-watt smile as Blue thought. "I think I have something you can use. Open your hand." Blue waved her wand and in my open palms, conjured a blank white globe.

"What is this?"

"This globe will show you where Snow is. A simple prick of the finger from a blood relative of hers and Snow's location will appear." My smile slowly fell into a frown.

"Snow doesn't have any living family members." Blue tilted her head in thought.

"That won't work, will it? Let me try something else." Blue took back her globe and thought some more. After each minute of silence, save for a few frogs chirping around us, my hope diminished a little bit more. "Oh! How could I forget!" Blue dug around in the pocket of her dress and revealed a blue potion, as light a blue as her dress, in a vial.

"Pour this over Snow's most prized possession and it will lead you to her."

"What's the price?"

"Excuse me?"

"All magic comes with a price. Doesn't it?"

"Don't consider this something you bought. It's something you _earned." _Without any more context, Blue's wings burst out behind her back and she shrunk back to her fairy size. She fluttered in front of my face, waved, then left. I grinned to myself as I hopped back onto my horse and left, abandoning the tent on the side of the road; someone probably needs it more than anyone at the palace. I had trouble finding the path back to the castle, but it seemed Rocinante knew where to go.

The lights from the castle shone through gaps in the trees and the water in the moat reflected the lights, mingling with bright stars and the crescent moon hung high above us. I urged Rocinante on further and wound through a few stray wanderers walking the dirt roads in the late night. We crossed the bridge and got through the courtyard before stopping in front of the palace doors. I left Rocinante for someone to put him back in his stalls at the stables while I rushed up the steps to find Johanna, clutching the aquamarine potion in my hand.

Johanna was running down the stairs, smiling.

"Did you find anything? Did she help you?"

"She gave me this," I said, pulling the vial out of my pocket and opening my fist. Johanna marvelled at it for a moment before pushing my hand back towards my body and running up the stairs, waving for me to follow.

"How does it work?"

"Blue said that this potion is to be poured over Snow's most prized possession. It'll lead us to her location." Johanna nodded and smiled at me, dimples spreading over her plump face.

"I think I have an idea as to her favourite possession." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to our chambers, where she dug around for something. She pulled open drawers on her vanity, dug through her dressers, even looked around in the floor, each movement getting more desperate.

"Her necklace. It's gone." Johanna rose from the floor and visibly paled.

"Which necklace?"

"Her mother wanted me to give Snow a necklace that she used to wear, when the time was right. I gave it to Snow this morning and she was going to wear it for the wedding." _That didn't happen, _I thought bitterly.

"What did it look like?"

"It was a blue pendent with small jewels surrounding it." My stomach dropped.

"So that's all, then," I said sadly. I heard Johanna sniffle behind me. I looked around the rest of the room sorrowfully, watching everything Snow and I would've had together, crushed under Cora's damning heeled shoes. My eyes scanned over the purple lanterns Snow hung for me, the purple bedsheets, the vase of purple, blue, and black roses sat on a table, and the framed drawing of Snow laying in the grass, hair spread around her face, adorned with a few flowers, gleaming smile aimed at my stunned face.

"Johanna?"

"Yes dear?"

"I think I found something." I took the small frame off the wall and showed Johanna. Her eyes widened comically.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that! She talked about how she loved that drawing for an entire week!" My heart skipped a few beats, but slowed down. Then it sped right back up as I realized I could find Snow.

"Should we try it?"

"It's the only chance we have." I pulled the vial back out of my pocket and my eyes realized how dirty and ripped my dress was. I didn't think to change out of my wedding dress, but I wouldn't get to use it anyways. Cora said Snow was in an _eternal slumber. _Not just drugged and hidden from me, but sleeping for forever.

I decided I would take everything one step at a time and poured the potion over the framed drawing. The drawing was immediately yanked out of my hands as it levitated in the air. I crossed my fingers and bit my tongue hoping it would move. It looked like it was going to fall, but immediately swept out of the room at a speed too fast to walk to, but too slow to run after. I left the room with Johanna on my heels. The stable boy was just leading Rocinante away when I stopped him by waving my arms and shouting at him to stop. He physically jumped and handed the reins over to me as I climbed onto the horse. Johanna was standing in the door, not moving an inch.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I don't ride, I get queasy. I best not slow you down. Hurry!" I flashed my most thankful grin at the old woman before setting off at a fast pace, jostling nearby merchants and guards on my way out. The framed drawing led me this way and that, winding through roads and leading me off the trail, before taking me back to another path.

Every turn the frame made, my hope faltered until I could just peek the light at the horizon, meaning the sun was nearly rising and daytime was nearing. Exhaustion set into my muscles, but I couldn't imagine how tired my horse was. I slowed down the pace slightly and let him breath, but I couldn't stop. Not now when I thought we were so close. I didn't know where I was, but the trees finally cleared away to show me what looked like the middle of a lake surrounding the path we rode on. The wooded area resumed up ahead, where the picture frame immediately zoomed towards. I kicked my legs into Rocinante's side, lowering my body until it was pressed against his back to get there faster.

The air around us immediately began to snow as the picture frame slowed and stopped, dropping to the ground. I hopped off my horse and stepped over the frame as I surged forward.

Snow was laying on the grass, her hair spread around her face like in my drawing. She looked tranquil, though every so often, I thought I saw her face flinch. I knelt next to her and dug the dagger I always keep on my person out of my dress. I held the blade under her nose and silently prayed as Rocinante padded off to stand beside me. The blade didn't fog up and her lungs were breathless.

"No," I whispered. "Cora said you'd be asleep. No, no no no no no, this can't be it." I looked up at my steed, who whinnied softly beside me. "That son of a _bitch _lied to me. How could she!" My own mother, killed the most important person to me, the love of my fucking _life. _Tears traced steady trails down my face as I held her closer to me.

Rocinante nudged Snow's hand with his nose and whinnied once more, louder this time. In return, I sobbed out loud and whimpered as I stroked Snow's hair out of her face. _Not like it would make a difference. She's dead,_ I thought_. _I almost laughed hysterically, but then I sobbed and I cried instead. I'm not sure how long I sat with her in my lap and cried, but it never stopped snowing around us. Strangely enough, the snow never stuck to the ground and the area around us was dry grass. My head hurt, my eyes were sore, and Snow still wasn't alive.

Before I loaded her up on my horse to give her the proper funeral Cora didn't intend on giving, I wanted to give her the last kiss she'd ever have. And if I had any say in it, the last kiss I'd ever have. I knew that I wouldn't be able to live until Cora got what she deserved and earned a taste of her own damn medicine.

I brushed Snow's hair away again and cupped her still-warm cheeks. I swore I saw her face flinch into a smile, but sleep deprivation is no doubt making me see things.

"Oh Snow," I murmured, "I will make sure someone pays for this. Until forever ends, you'll be in my heart." I planted a kiss to her lips, gentle and soft, as graceful as she looked.

A sudden burst of light blasted from us and shook the trees around us. Seconds later, Snow's eyelids flew open. The gorgeous evergreen eyes I thought I would never see again looked up at me with contented glee.

"You found me," she sighed.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" I giggled along with her and peppered kisses on every inch of her skin in my reach until Snow pulled my chin up and brought my face towards hers.

"No, but the dark abandoned forest gave me pause." I laughed and kissed Snow again and again, thanking my lucky stars that Cora doesn't know a lick about love.

——————————————————

**This isn't anything important, but is it just me, or does it seem like _nobody's updating their stories? _I'm waiting for more updates from other authors, but I'm a really impatient person and now I know how it feels for you guys when I get writer's block... I just really want an update from someone because I have nothing to do but read fanfics endlessly until I can't keep my eyes open. I've also become very addicted to SwanQueen college fanfics. I don't know why, I just really love them, which gave me an idea or two for something else. Something _snowier..._**


	11. Beautiful

**I'm going to go on a streak here and wrap up another story. Ladies, gentlemen, and anyone in between, this is the final chapter to Tug of War! Again, thank you all so much for the support and I hope you like the ending! Please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy! Love you guys! I got really distracted every time I tried writing, so I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was also feeling insecure about my writing. Oops.**

Snow was safe. She was with me, in our bedchambers, safe. Cora was at her palace, oblivious to our wedding, postponed to tomorrow. With all that in mind, I didn't have anything to worry about. Except I looked for Cora and any red velvet cupcakes around the castle, just in case. Snow would've told me I was being crazy if she wasn't so worried herself. Johanna requested the guards to be extra vigilant and have everyone on watch until we knew that Cora wouldn't be a threat.

Snow was visibly shaking when she came into our chambers after her bath. I immediately put down my book.

"What's wrong, Snowflake?" I asked her. Her bottom lip was jutting out and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Brush my hair for me?"

"Tell me why you're upset first."

"Brush my hair first," she said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes mockingly and grabbed a brush from the nightstand.

"Why am I brushing your hair?"

"Because I like when you brush my hair."

"No, you're upset. You always have me brush your hair when you're sad or nervous. Please tell me?" Snow was looking down at the brush sitting in my lap, so I held her chin and tilted her head up to look at me. I smiled encouragingly and watch her visibly calm down. I crawled back to sit behind her on the bed as she leaned her head back onto my knee and looked up at me.

I ran the brush through her drying curls as she shifted on my lap and kept looking up at me. I wouldn't be surprised if she started purring, but she closed her eyes and sighed instead.

"I'm scared," she said hushed. I paused for a fraction of a second, before continuing on a path through her hair. I leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Of what?"

"The wedding, mostly. If Cora will come. What will happen after the wedding." My heart crumbled into rubble when Snow teared up again and reached out for my free hand. I tangled our fingers together and pressed a chaste kiss to each of her knuckles.

"I'll be here for whatever you need."

"Can I vent to you?"

"Of course." Snow smiled. I looked into her big, round eyes, the seaweed-green orbs pouring hot, sticky love over my sappy heart. I put the brush down, but Snow pulled my hands back down to tangle them in her hair.

"I'm not mature enough to get married. You're so much older than me and I don't want you to be unhappy because you're marrying someone who can't even drink yet."

"Your age doesn't matter," I muttered. "You're three years younger than me, I've heard of marriages where the woman being wed is younger than the age difference between her and her husband. And who said you aren't mature? You're very mature for your age. The difference between most monarchs and yourself is that you have a sense of humour." Snow giggled and sat up.

"What if Cora comes back, though? What if you don't love me anymore? I don't want that to happen and I don't think I could ever stop loving you, but what if you didn't love me? Something could go wrong tomorrow, what if someone doesn't agree with our union? There are enough people attending that they would take us and our guards down, easily."

"Snow, you're spiralling. Don't spiral, remember?"

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I'm paranoid too. But to answer your question, I won't ever stop loving you. The real danger is that I love you too much." Snow rolled her eyes and muttered something about cheesy romantic shit. "I'm being serious. I don't think I will ever not love you. As for anyone not agreeing with the marriage, I won't let them touch you."

"What if they ruin the wedding?"

"As long as we get married tomorrow, I don't care if the castle burns to the ground around us."

"As long as nobody gets hurt," Snow added quickly. I grinned at her and nodded.

"Of course. Having a big wedding will be so fun! We can rub it in Cora's face." I smiled, but Snow didn't return it.

"I'm so sorry you lost your mother. I understand how it feels and nobody should ever have to go through something like that."

"It doesn't hurt very much. Every time I think I need her or miss her, I remember what she did to you. A mother shouldn't do that. She brought this all upon herself."

"What are you going to do if she comes back?"

"Honestly? I'll do everything in my power to get rid of her." Snow nodded, but looked even more distraught than before. Not knowing what to do, I just enveloped her in the tightest hug I could from behind. I could barely hear her small sob, no louder than the shifting of the sheets as I pulled her down to lay beside me.

"I miss my mom," Snow cried. I stroked her cheek, flowing with fresh tears, and got as close to her as possible.

"I know, babe, I know." I hugged Snow close to my chest and tucked her head under my chin. A few tears escaped my own eyes.

—————————Snow—————————

Johanna separated us as soon as Regina was awake. That morning wasn't my favourite, as I had several panic attacks trying to find Regina, only to figure out that Johanna separated us and I was late for my makeup. My previous wedding dress was ruined with grass stains, dirt, and patches of blood from Cora carelessly transporting me through a forest. Johanna asked the seamstress to make a few adjustments to a dress I haven't worn since I was nine, but it was perfect in a pinch. It wasn't white, but navy blue. I didn't have any white dresses that fit me.

Because my dress was dark, my makeup was too. Blue and silver powder coated my eyelids, with my eyes traced with a black liner, and dark shadowy powder highlighted my face, complimented with a brown lipstick. It wasn't what I usually wore, but it made me want to wear makeup more often. Any notions about being too immature to get married were washed away as the makeup was applied.

"I love this outfit more than the first one," Johanna gushed. I grinned while she swept curly tendrils of hair out of my face to frame my cheeks. She cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I'm so very proud of you. You deserve every ounce of happiness." I smiled bashfully and hugged her.

"Thank you so much. I love you."

"Love you too, Snow." Johanna pulled out something from her pocket; A large necklace with ruby red stones instead of blue.

"We couldn't find your other necklace, but this is another one of your mother's. She got this as a gift from your father when she found out she was pregnant with you." I grinned until my mouth couldn't stretch any wider and hugged Johanna once more.

"Oh, but it doesn't go with my dress," I said sadly, frowning.

"It doesn't have to match, you know."

"You always told me to match my jewelry with my outfit."

"I think I can let you off the hook," she said slyly. I laughed and turned around so she could fasten the necklace around my neck. It was large and covered a large expanse of my chest, having many rubies connected by small thin chains.

"It's beautiful," I gasped. Tears pooled in my eyes, but I made sure they didn't ruin my makeup.

"_You _are beautiful. Now just relax, the ceremony is starting in ten minutes." I nodded and shook my hands, hoping the stress would leave if I shook them hard enough. It didn't, so I sat on my armchair and tried not to ruin my curls. Anxiety curled it's fist tight around my stomach and clenched as I fought down my meal from earlier. I forced my eyes closed as maids filed out of the room in their own outfits for the wedding. The bouquet of flowers in my lap tickled slightly, the only sensation I could feel other than sheer panic.

Johanna tapped me on the shoulder.

"It's time," she whispered. I was nearly shaking when I stood up and my knees almost gave out under me, but I successfully stayed upright. I took a swig from the glass of water on the vanity as we passed and made it to the hallway, where I could hear hundreds of people excitedly talking as faint music played.

"Are you ready?" Johanna asked.

"Of course not, but I'm getting through the nerves because I'm marrying Regina." I said seriously. Johanna laughed quietly and waited with me until the music got slightly louder and people stopped talking. My breathing was slightly laboured, but nobody except me could tell. With a final nod of my head and iron-tight grip on the flowers, Johanna led me around the corner of the doors and faced me in front of the crowd. People gaped and stared, I even saw a man in the crowd blow a kiss, but I couldn't pay attention to them. Regina was somewhere unknown to me and it was killing me. I wanted to run from Johanna, find Regina, and cuddle next to her while we told each other our anxieties.

But I couldn't. My entire life with the woman who owns my heart was on the table and I had to snatch it. Snatch it and hold on like it's a piece of driftwood in my river of dread and uncertainty. I held back a smile as I thought about Regina, actually marrying me.

Johanna led me all the way up to the altar and kissed my cheek before going off to stand at the very front of the crowd. I nodded to the priest and waited for her.

I could hear the faint clicking of shoes in the hallway, then suddenly she was there. My entire vision was filled with her and nothing else. My heart stopped and beat out of my chest at the exact same time. Everything she wore was beautiful, but I think his outfit took the cake. Her dress was black and the bottom hem was just above her knees, but a sheer black fabric framed her legs and ran all the way to the floor, beside her black heels that made her look taller than me. The sleeves of her dress were the same as the bottom; the black sleeves were cut off simply, like a tunic, but the sheer sleeves framing her dress ran down her arms and reached her wrist. She stunned me into another dimension.

She was standing in the doorway with her father, immobile. She looked shocked, then smiled, still taking everything in. I grinned back at her just as she started down the aisle with her father at her side and her own bouquet of flowers held loosely in her hands.

Henry stopped in front of me and took his daughters hand, about to place it in my hand, when Regina shot a look at her dad and placed her own hand into mine. Her father and I both chuckled.

"Nobody controls me but me," Regina said informatively. I smiled and nodded, understanding. She stepped up the stairs of the podium in the middle of the room and held my hands, drinking me with her eyes. I had no doubt that I was doing the same.

I could barely hear the priest over my own thoughts mixed with the sight of Regina smirking at me slightly.

"Do you, Regina Mills, promise to take this woman and love her for all eternity?"

"I do."

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this woman and love her for all eternity?"

"I do," I exhaled.

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife." Cheering sounded all around us, and I was shocked and relieved that my previous worry about the people in the chapel was a figment of my imagination. I couldn't take the distance between Regina and I, and nearly hurled myself at her. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she dipped down and kissed me, tender and sensual.

I wanted to freeze this moment in time. It was perfect, except for one thing; We were pretending to be the perfect monarchs. We weren't these picture perfect royals with calm, beautiful lives. I'm an orphan princess who was cursed by my mother-in-law because I loved her daughter. Regina had horrible expectations put on her by a mother who had strange ways of showing her love, if she felt any. We weren't the royals who saw people as benefits for their empire, we didn't collect expensive jewelry, and we sure as hell don't have perfect lives. This moment was perfect, except who we were pretending to be.

We didn't dress up in gowns, we laid in the grass on a hill, wearing the worst clothes a royal could wear and laid in each other's lap, drawing, whistling to the wind, or plucking wildflowers around us. I didn't want to pretend, but we did. Nobody is perfect, but royals are far from it. We were perfect, and beautiful, and pure. As pure as the flowers in our bouquets.


End file.
